Dingo Egret
Dingo Egret (ディンゴ・イーグリット Dingo Īguritto) is the main character in Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner. Personality Dingo admits that his teenage years were marked by some degree of naiveté, as he states that BAHRAM's slogan of "Freedom and Independence" was what tricked him into joining in the first place. He was apparently popular among his crewmen and friendly towards Lloyd, whom he continued to regard as a father figure well after his last mission. Dingo places high priority on his care for his comrades. This is shown when he becomes outraged at Nohman for suggesting that Dingo return to BAHRAM, remembering the comrades who died due to the former's trap six years prior. Shortly after Ken slaps him across the face in their first face-to-face meeting, Dingo chokes her and threatens her should she harm his fellow miners on Callisto. Even after leaving BAHRAM and having become disillusioned with the slogan, Dingo still maintains the idea of "Freedom and Independence", demanding Elena Weinberg that should he stop Aumaan from fully powering up, Earth will never interfere in Mars' affairs ever again. Synopsis History Dingo was once a LEV pilot for BAHRAM, and was part of a unit that included both Viola and Nohman, and was considered to be very popular with his comrades, who regarded him with great loyalty. Even Nohman regarded him as the lead pilot of BAHRAM at the time. Six years prior to the start of The 2nd Runner, he was ordered by Nohman to escort a delivery of Metatron to Jupiter, along with the rest of his unit sans Viola. After the Metatron was delivered, however, Dingo realizes that Nohman had leaked the position of his unit to the United Nations Space Force. Dingo's group was completely outnumbered and outclassed by the Space Force's then-new LEV's. Dingo's request for reinforcements was met by Nohman's smiling face over the communication frequency telling Dingo to just give up. Realizing that he was betrayed, Dingo cut off the comm and threw himself into the battle enthusiastically, trying to encourage his unit and lying to them that reinforcements were on the way. At the end of the battle, only Dingo was left alive. It is later revealed by Nohman that the Metatron that Dingo and his unit delivered was later used to make the Orbital Frames Anubis and Jehuty. He was presumed dead to BAHRAM, but was living as an ice miner on Callisto. During these events, Dingo acts normally and friendly to his coworkers, but dislikes appearing in the media for fear of drawing BAHRAM to his presence.http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/zoe2/english/story_between_03.html The 2nd Runner At the beginning of The 2nd Runner, Dingo is sent to investigate an unusually strong Metatron reading on Callisto. His mining LEV arrives at the source, which transpires to be the orbital frame Jehuty. At this instant, Dingo and his colleagues come under attack by an enemy he recognizes as BAHRAM. With his LEV destroyed, Dingo has no alternative but to enter Jehuty, where he is introduced to A.D.A. After fighting his way through BAHRAM Mosquitoes and Raptors, Dingo encounters and defeats the orbital frame Ardjet, piloted by Ken Marinaris. He then enters the orbiting BAHRAM battleship, with a view to ending the attack before any more of his friends are injured. There, he encounters Nephtis and the Viola A.I. Dingo recognizes Viola who he fondly remembers, but A.D.A. assures him he has merely been fighting a battle A.I. made in her likeness, designed with the sole mission of eliminating Jehuty. Jehuty defeats Nephtis using steel beams to bypass its energy shield, and advances to encounter Anubis. With zero shift, Jehuty is no match for Anubis and is ultimately defeated. Anubis' pilot, Nohman, finally recognises Dingo as Nephtis arrives to impale Jehuty against a wall using a steel beam. Nohman calmly requests that Dingo leave Jehuty and speak with him. Ken confronts Dingo with a punch to the jaw, to which Dingo responds by strangling her and threatening further harm should anything happen to his friends on Callisto. Nohman interrupts and insists that Dingo rejoin BAHRAM under his command. Dingo refuses, saying he won't be fooled by BARHAM's propaganda again, and accuses Nohman of killing his former BARHAM comrades. Nohman acts ignorant of Dingo's claims and coolly asks Dingo once more to rejoin him. Dingo turns to walk away in disgust, and is shot several times through the back by Nohman. He asks Ken to dispose of the body and leaves. Floating in the zero-gravity corridor surrounded by globules of his own blood, Dingo is approached by Ken who says "Help me if you want to live". Dingo is painfully reawakened on Deimos Station, as his conventional life-support is replaced by a Metatron-powered variation that draws power from Jehuty. Ken informs him that she is a spy for UNSF, and he must follow her commands or risk having his life-support cut off. Dingo reluctantly goes along with her will, and takes Jehuty to the Mars' surface. Almost immediately upon landing Jehuty is attacked by the V2 unit Vic Viper, who turns out to be piloted by Leo Stenbuck, Jehuty's previous runner. After some argument, Leo agrees to leave Jehuty in Dingo's care. It is at this point that Dingo finds out about A.D.A.'s self-destruct program, which if carried out would also take him with her since he is dependent on her to keep his life-support functioning. After their discussion regarding Anubis, Dingo promised Leo that after Aumaan's destruction, he would return Jehuty back to him unscathed. Dingo then encounters the Viola A.I. once again on Mars' surface. Their battle is again dash and attack as Jehuty is unable to attack the A.I. due to the Frame's superior shielding. Their battle escalates into a Martian city, where Dingo tricks the A.I. to charge into the town's electrical field. After leading an assault on Spider drones to save the city, Dingo attacks a train heading towards air's cliff via the planet's underground rail system. Much later, Dingo faces off against the Viola A.I. for the third and final time. Upon its, defeat Dingo comments that the A.I. is just a program and cannot emulate a real person. A.D.A. agrees, saying a program cannot exceed the boundaries of it's original programming (something very personal for the artificial intelligence, since its primary purpose is to self-destruct). Dingo meets Ken Marinaris again, but her Orbital Frame is possessed by the Viola A.I. Dingo manages to extract the artificial intelligence, but in doing so renders the Frame useless. Dingo has to manually pull Ken from what appears to be an energy plant while on constant attack from automated BAHRAM forces. In the end, Ken joins Dingo in Jehuty's cockpit and together they fly to safety. Both Dingo and A.D.A. know that Anubis is superior to Jehuty and thus seek to unlock Jehuty's battle potential to stand against Anubis. Dingo flies towards the headquarters of brilliant scientist individual known as Lloyd. Lloyd agrees to restore the function of Zero Shift. Before that, however, Lloyd issues a fight to see if Dingo can exceed his own potential. Dingo wins but the download of the Zero Shift is interrupted by Anubis' raid upon the facility. Both Ken and Lloyd are left behind; with Lloyd sacrificing himself to buy Dingo more time and Ken hiding from Anubis in the rubble. Dingo meets up with Leo Stenbuck and his UNSF army and leads an assault against BAHRAM forces in Vascilia. After the battle A.D.A. finally completes the Zero Shift installation, which "upgrades" Jehuty into a new form capable of beating Anubis; a process that causes Dingo pain as it integrates with Jehuty's systems. Eventually, Dingo enters what he believes is Aumaan. He meets Anubis there, who explains that they are not in Aumaan, but a power station supplying it; the real Aumaan being the Phobos moon. Eventually, they battle, with Jehuty winning over Anubis after Vic Viper interrupts. However, at this stage, such a thing would be near-impossible- a fact proven true by the revelation that he was not fighting the real Anubis, merely a copy with Ken imprisoned inside. After this, Dingo and Jehuty are thrown into the corridor of compressed space leading to Aumaan along with Vic Viper, the Anubis fake and the real Anubis. This forced move damages Jehuty extensively, disabling all its abilities with exception of the Blade and Zero Shift. Regardless, Dingo battles the real Anubis, and, upon it's defeat, gains restored armor and attack power, along with unlimited subweapon energy. Anubis is damaged to the point of equaling Ardjet, and they all arrive at Phobos' surface. Once there, Nohman and Anubis enter Aumaan's core. Dingo and Jehuty, now in its final Naked form, check on Ken and Leo before fighting Nephtis clones and following Anubis. Within the core, Dingo battles Nohman, the two suits equal in power once more. Eventually, Anubis is defeated again, and Nohman is killed when Dingo bisects Anubis. However, Aumaan is still activated, and with it the power to destroy the entire solar system. Dingo is sucked into a limbo within Aumaan, and is put under immense stress and pain along with the damage Jehuty is caused. A.D.A. makes plans to self destruct, the explosion canceling out Aumaan's wave. Dingo has other plans, not wanting to lose A.D.A. and Jehuty; he finds the head of Anubis and throws it at the core, which deactivates Aumaan and saves the system. Afterward, Dingo is rescued along with Vic Viper and the Anubis clone. He is taken out of the cockpit and straight into a medical unit to keep him alive before he receives a new organic heart and lungs. He is presumed to have survived, the final score menu showing an image of him with Ken, with a scar across his chest but alive and without any life support. Trivia *Dingo appears as an Easter egg cameo in Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes, on a ZOE2 poster in the Shadow Moses computer lab. He also appears in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, as a wallpaper in one of the laptops in Otacon's lab. *Dingo also appeared in Pop'n Music 8 along with Ken Marinaris. In their animation, Dingo was punched by Ken. Gallery Image:Zoe2-dingo-egret2.jpg|''Dingo Egret'' Image:Zoe2-dingo-egret3.jpg|''Concept of Dingo'' File:Dingo334a6788.jpg| Image:Dingo & Ken.gif|''Dingo appearence in Pop'n Music with Ken'' References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters - ZOE: 2nd Runner Category:The 2nd Runner